


A strange affair

by festlich



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/festlich/pseuds/festlich
Summary: Honestly I feel like I should apologize LOL





	

"Take your clothes off."

It was rather anticlimactic, Hanin thought in his lust filled daze. No lead up, no sweet talking. Pragmatic, plain.

How very Qunari.

He smiled wildly at the Tal Vasoth.  
  
What had his name been? His partner raised an eyebrow but returned the grin showing sharp teeth, one of which was gold.

"Funny elf" The Tal Vasoth rumbled while his big hands grabbed fist fulls of Hanin's ass.  
  
His voice was loud in the sequestered room that was empty save for a bed and a simple night stand. Hanin thrilled at all of it, this was an illicit thing after all. What would his mother say? He laughed again.

"I was just thinking that you're very Qunari."

The big man stilled for a moment in his arms and Hanin thought 'ah, still newly subverted then' but the response Hanin got was smooth as silk "The horns give it away?"

"That and a few other things," Hanin answered breathlessly, running his hands up the Qunari's ridiculously broad arms.

A few other things indeed; The man's prick was pressed against Hanin's belly and the size of it... Fenedhis would it even...?

That thought sparked a delicious thrill in him that made his spine jerk, his mouth dropping open as he lifted his head towards... Demir. That was his name, Hanin was certain and he called it huskily just before their lips met.

The kiss was surprisingly tender. He was beginning to think all the assumptions he made about mercs were rather unfair and uninformed. Dorian would have a thing or two to say about it, he was certain, the man almost always did.

The gentle pressure of the kiss quickly turned heated, hungry and he quite forgot about Dorian and anything else other than the wet heat of Demir's mouth. Hanin reached his arms as far as they would go over Demir's shoulders, trying to get a better angle. The other man obliged, wrapping his broad hands almost all the way around Hanin's waist, lifting and pressing him against the nearest wall.

Hanin gave a shocked gasp into the kiss and they broke apart, both breathing like the bellows.

"Are you...?" Demir started but Hanin quickly interrupted "Cold. The wall. Kiss me" he dove back in, catching Demir's bottom lip between his teeth and tugging on it.

Demir seemed to enjoy that because he stepped even closer, trapping Hanin's body with his own bulk and Hanin's cock against his stomach.

The Qunari had pierced nipples.

And fuck but he was tall. 

Hanin rutted his hips as best he could against Demir's body, whining and then swatting at the other man's ringed ear when he laughed against Hanin's lips.

"I'm having a rough time of it here, Qunari, I'd like it if you could get on with the ravishing bit," Demir gave him and look that made his entire face heat "Please." He muttered, pressing their foreheads together.

Demir regarded him with his dark eyes, and quite casually swung Hanin around to the side and released him.

Hanin yelped in panic and bounced twice on the thick mattress before settling in a braced sprawl.

"You Heathen--!" He laughed but before he could start on his tirade, Demir was leaning over him, his heavy weight pinning Hanin's legs into the bedding, his hand sneaking between Hanin's loose thighs.

"You look familiar," Demir spoke conversationally, as though his hand were not cupped up tight on Hanin's balls. Hanin's legs fell open and his head fell back, a wanton moan tugged out of his guts. He hadn't heard the question.

"Sort of like. The lady elf, the Inquisi--"

"I'm her get, that's why. Demir are you going to fuck me or are you going to ask me questions about my damned mother?"

Demir raised his free hand in surrender and Hanin's frustration melted with a put upon sigh.

"Not really something I want to discuss while in bed, thanks" He closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of Demir's hands on him.

"Fair enough," Demir spoke softly, and then started placing quick kisses along Hanin's belly, across his sternum before sucking on one of Hanin's nipples.

Hanin made a strangled, choked noise and his hand reached out blindly for Demir's head, resting on the curve of his skull, closely cropped hair soft beneath his fingers.

Demir licked and nibbled and sucked until it was almost painful and then breathed hotly against Hanin's saliva slick skin "you're fucking gorgeous." And shit it felt good to hear that, didn't matter who from, didn't matter in what way, the validation made his thighs clamp tightly around Demir's waist, made him squeeze the other man closer.

Hanin's hand strayed down to his own pants and he thrust his thumb under his waist band and attempted to pull them down. He wanted-- needed to feel their skin touching. He tried in vain until finally Demir laughed, his throaty voice rough with lust as he eased off Hanin to help him. Together they made quick work of their trousers and when Demir lay back down on top of him he almost wept with relief. He felt so good and his skin was so hot-- the heat came off him like summer sun.

They settled with Hanin flat on his back and Demir kneeling between Hanin's spread thighs.

Hanin watched Demir watching him, the heat in his eyes, the way they followed the shape of Hanin's body from the tips of his ears, to his reddened nipples to his swollen cock and lean, open legs.

Hanin watched too.

Demir was slimmer than most Qunari he'd seen but in no means was he slight. He had thick, powerful thighs and a rigidly muscled abdomen. His arms were roped with muscle and scars and his skin was smoky grey. And his fucking cock... Hanin's hand strayed across his face, one finger easing into his mouth as he regarded Demir's length.

His eyes grew lidded and pulses of heat throbbed through his body, making his legs quiver and his own dick twitch. He wanted that... he wanted it inside him, fucking him open. His hand strayed to his dick, ghosting over the head before Demir grabbed his wrist pushing it firmly into the sheets.

"Don't touch yourself." He said, voice slightly uneven and ragged.

Hanin regarded him through his thick white lashes and decided that for now, he could play along. He stretched his arms behind his head, squeezing his abdomen, displaying the sharp curves of his musculature. He was no slouch, even if he wasn't a damned Qunari.

And he was all about delayed gratification.

Demir's jaw twitched, eyes going unfocused as he watched Hanin posture and preen.

"fuckin' elves." He chuckled, gold tooth glinting in dim light.

Hanin smiled right back but it quickly dissolved into open mouthed pleasure when he felt the pad of Demir's thumb rub his taint, his other hand reaching for his discarded pack. He rummaged around in his bag while almost absently rolling Hanin's balls in his fingers, pretending not to notice Hanin's curses, his twitching legs and groans of frustration.

The open mouthed, harsh breaths and the sweat running down Demir's forehead gave him away, though. Hanin's hand snuck down between his legs and bypassed his own leaking prick to wrap around Demir's thick wrist, encouraging it downwards.

Demir cursed in thick, full mouthed Qunlat and Hanin felt another bead of precum squeeze out of him.

Demir made a triumphant noise and withdrew his hand, nearly tossing his bag halfway across the room in his effort to remove the small jar.

"That better be slick or I swear to the--"

"It's slick, you bossy little shit" Demir's smile was wide with promise as he popped the lid off his jar and dug his fingers into it. Hanin watched Demir dip his fingers in and out of the pot in showcase, a wicked glint in his eye before he withdrew them and dropped the pot unceremoniously to the floor.

Hanin's knew this part, loved this part and he stretched his legs open even wider, shuffling his ass down the bed. "Eager, fuck..." Demir grunted and used one hand to grab at Hanin's rear, parting him for his other hand to circle the tight ring of muscle.

He circled it twice, thrice and then finally slid a finger inside. Hanin constricted around it and groaned belly deep. He should relax, he should ease up but it'd been so long and he knew it was going to be so good.

Demir slapped his thigh and grumbled "ease up, Ataash-Hanin"

Hanin let out the breath he was holding, and loosened himself again, breathing hard, arm slung over his face.

Demir's two slick fingers were near as large as some cocks he'd had up his ass.

Hanin laughed again and Demir didn't even respond, or if he did it was non verbal and Hanin's forearm was still pressed over his eyes.

"Another, c'mon, I won't break..."

a third finger joined the other two and Hanin let out a long, low curse.

Demir moved his fingers in and out, scissoring him open, rubbing against his inner walls.

Hanin half sat up abruptly and said, without preamble "Get on your back," Demir opened his mouth but Hanin plowed over top of him "Get on your back, fuck I want... I wanna..." He pulled at Demir's arm until the larger man cautiously crawled towards Hanin. Their eyes met and they didn't look away until Demir was settled on his back and Hanin's knees were bracketing his waist.

Demir looked up at him wonderingly, perhaps not expecting Hanin to want to do any of the work, perhaps something else entirely. Either way, he wasn't protesting when Hanin leaned over the side of the bed to retrieve the dropped pot of lubricant.

Hanin's hand looked... well rather ridiculous as it stroked the length and width of Demir's prick, smoothing the scentless gel over it's surface.

Hanin swallowed thickly, eyes going unfocused. He gently took the tip of Demir's cock between two fingers and pressed it against his stomach, catching Demir's eye before looking down again.

The Qunari's prick reached just past Hanin's navel.

Demir's mouth opened as though he were about to say something but closed soon after.

Hanin rose up further, holding firmly only the shaft and positioning it at his entrance.

Their eyes met again, Hanin's squeezing shut as the tip of Demir's cock pressed against his hole.

He rolled his hips forwards minutely, forward and down... forward... and down.

Hanin felt every inch of him slide in, felt himself spread and stretch to accommodate Demir's girth and whenever he thought that he must be nearly fully seated, there were another few inches yet.

One of Demir's calloused palms was pressed onto Hanin's thigh, his low voice murmuring encouragement and praise, his hips quivering in his attempt to keep seated.

Hanin was breathing hard, sweat trickling off his forehead and upper lip as he braced a hand out against Demir's chest, bending his neck to look down at where the Qunari's cock was nearly balls deep within him.

"I can feel it, so deep .. . . Fenedhis lasa. .. . Mmmn..!" Demir nearly choked, his hand squeezing so tight on Hanin's thigh he knew there would be bruises on his fair skin come morning.

Demir yanked Hanin down the last few inches until Hanin's ass pressed into his thighs.

Hanin let out a strangled scream and moaned, a string of spit leaking from his open mouth and a translucent pearl of precum leaking from his slit.

They sat there in heated silence for a few seconds before Demir started to ask "Are you all--Fuck!" Hanin squeezed himself around Demir's prick, and gently rocked his hips up, forward, back.

Hanin continued these minute movements, his hands clenching at the sheets, at Demir's skin. His pupils were blown, nearly black in the dimness and they were entirely focused on Demir's face. He watched his reactions like they were something he hung off of, something he needed to see maybe more than his own pleasure.

Demir grit his teeth and grabbed at Hanin's hips, thrusting into him.

Hanin yelped but it dissolved into a groan of pleasure, his fingers trailing sticky across his own chest until they reached his nipples were they pinched and tugged.

Demir set up a brutal pace, Hanin matching him stroke for stroke.

When Demir thrust up, Hanin thrust down, body constricting tighter and tighter until Demir growled, teeth bared and flipped them so suddenly Hanin cried out again.  
  
Demir pulled Hanin off his cock, the Qunari groaning at the startled whine that tumbled from Hanin's mouth before nudging the elf onto his hands and knees. Demir braced one palm flat on the small of Hanin's back and guided himself back inside, slow and steady and began to thrust.

Hanin dropped his head into the pillow, trying to process through the fog of pleasure. He'd done it. It fit, it more than fit, he'd never felt so full in his arguably short sex life.

Sera owed him five sovereigns.

Hanin laughed again but Demir must not have heard him with his face buried in the pillows, so he lifted his neck and looked back over his shoulder and said in a surprisingly steady voice "Harder, you can do it, Merc." Demir looked up from his concentrated efforts, rolling his head to the side and regarding Hanin through lidded eyes.

Hanin shoved himself backwards, forced Demir's prick deeper and then he squeezed around him.

Demir's hands, big enough to span near wholly around his waist, squeezed him back, held him in place before he fucked into him, hard and fast and just what Hanin wanted.

"yes, fuck! .... Ah.. Ah... Nn!" Hanin felt every slap of heated skin to skin, was hyper aware of every inch filling him, aware of the warm, achy pain spreading from Demir's hands that was a promise of bruises to come. Not that he minded. 

Demir's hand slid over Hanin's rapidly expanding ribcage, ghosted over the bones and then wrapped around his chest, pulling him back until he near sat on Demir's lap, Hanin's back to the Qunari's chest.

"Must you," He said, voice hoarse from sex "man handle me so-Oh!?" He choked on the last bit as Demir thrust up again.

"I'm beginning to think you like it, mouthy knife ear."

"Ox-man" they both laughed and Demir's hand reached for Hanin's cock, giving it a squeeze. That was, rather embarrassingly, all it took and Hanin's hand was reaching back, gripping at the curve of Demir's horn for some purchase as he squeezed down on the cock inside him and spilled thickly into Demir's hand.

Demir's mouth pressed tightly to the sweat damp hair at the nape of Hanin's neck as he thrust once, twice more into the constrictive heat of Hanin's ass and then spilled.

Hanin cried out weakly, another dribble of cum leaking from his swollen head at the feel of Demir's seed white hot within him, leaking out of him.

They collapsed onto their sides, Hanin bouncing a good few inches off the mattress, more laughter and a groan as Demir carefully slid out of Hanin.

The Qunari's thumb pressed gently into his hole, stretching it carefully until Hanin felt the cum leak out over his thigh "Fenedhis..." he groan, overlapping Demir's "Damn."

\----

"Never fucked an elf." Demir said, moments or hours later as they lay side by side in the wee hours.

"Nor I a Qunari." Hanin looked at him, eyes reflecting the moonlight eerily, though Demir didn't comment.

"So, the White Witch's son himself--"

"Oh for fucks sake!"

Demir laughed noisily.

 

 

Fin.


End file.
